monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Imrik37
Hello I noticed that you seem to like my Wilolu page. Thats good, cause at least i have at least one fan! ;) Tell me something though, How would you rate the Wilolu as a monster, from 1-10. P.S. Feel free to look at Monster Hunter EX if u like. Easy! 10/10 my friend, I love it, the design is awesome, someone better give CAPCOM a call! Seriously, I love it like a child. A slightly demonic Pelagus child. Gojira57 (talk) 17:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Imrik37! Or Quanza, or Hanaka, or whatever you celebrate! :) Be sure to check out my latest fan fiction, Monster Hunter EX: A new era . I can use All the advice and support I can get! Other that, have a happy new year! Answering your questions Hello friend. You asked me these questions: #Can I have a brief scene in the Monster Hunter U fanfic featuring Hurricurse? A small chat to do with Wilolu, that's all! #Mind working as partners for a while? A crossover game would be nice idea, with maybe some fan writing to go with it... #Having a nice week? Mine's gone fine so far. Here are my answers: #Sure, Just be sure to give me credit if you do. #I think working as partners would be great! A crossover game sounds like somehing that could be done! #I am having a fine week myself thank you! Gojira57 (talk) 13:28, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Suggestions? Imrik,do you have an idea for a name of an fanged wyvern that uses blue fire?Something like Blazion,Blazer,Blazter...but the name must include blaze.(P.S what is your favourite monster and the weapon you use most?)Dark Magala (talk) 16:41, August 8, 2014 (UTC)Darkness Thanks Zeoblaze is the perfect name.P.S.Gore is my favorite monster too and also Shagaru Magara,Brachydios,and the two magnet dragons(Rebi and Ruko).I nearly always use the Dual Blades,the are fast and agile which is my stile.My favorite equipment is Gore,Shagaru,Dios,Rebi,and Ruko's equipment,they're just amazing.Dark Magala (talk) 17:58, August 8, 2014 (UTC)Darkness Help With themes Imrik I want to ask you a favor.The pages of Icegron,Zeoblaze,and Titanis got their themes written but I haven't provided the themes as videos(I don't know how)so could you provide the videos for their themes in their pages please(sure by editing their pages).Dark Magala (talk) 17:44, August 10, 2014 (UTC)Darkness "Raising awareness" Hey. I read through your post and noticed that it really only (rather arbitrarily) covers yourself and two other users. The two users you chose to showcase are very, very, very similar writers (if you read through their writings, their stories, while different, use very similar structure, in relation to plot development). I would myself suggest you broaden the horizon on the post (if you can) and perhaps showcase some of our realism writers, like Democide, and some of our fantasy-esque writers, such as myself and UkantorEX. Just to show the people out there that there are more types of writing than just that. I would also recommend adding a few fanfictions to any (including the current) authors you add. Our main products, if you haven't noticed, are fanfictions and monster creations. Sorry if this comes of as rude, it isn't supposed to, just take it into consideration. > Master < > Message Wall:Master Ceadeus 27 | User talk:Master Ceadeus 27 }}|Ceadeus < 18:18, August 31, 2014 (UTC) P.S.: I edited your talk page so that the tables were hidden. The page was displaying oddly. Reply: The main reasons I chose these users is because: #They're my friends on here, and it's feels easier to ask for permission to use their works. #I didn't want to overwhelm the people that have read the post, so I only used 3 users. What I'll do to resolve this, is post again in the future with some more users. While I am familiar with their names, I haven't read much of/talked to them that much, so they completely went over my head when selecting stuff. Fanfictions were also something I had thought of, but again, I had forgotten by the time I wrote the post (that's my own fault). Don't worry, you weren't rude :) It's your job as Admin to alert us to make improvements! I will get into contact with more users in the future :) ~Imrik